User talk:Elassint
No troll feeding meh, he was --Liberal- simo 19:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Thank the goat Thank the goat you're back. Battle over for now.Liberal-Barbara Shack 19:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :This is exactly why we need more sysops! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BLOODY WILLH?! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) YEAH! And block Mr. Pirate. --Liberal- simo 19:15, 31 March 2008 (EDT) RWW No offence but I dont think there needs to be an article called "Elassint..." this isnt RationalWikiWiki. We could make a "Liberapediapedia" though. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:57, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :He didn't make that. A vandal did, with insults in it. I changed it to not be insulting. --Liberal- simo 20:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Username Blacklist Is it possible to create a MediaWiki:Usernameblacklist like on CP to block a username with "Kurgan" or "God" or "Lord" in it? Or would that just exacerbate the problem? Meda wo ase paa paa paa, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:30, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Hmm, I don't think this may work in this old version of MediaWiki we have, but I'll try. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 17:20, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::SURPRISE! Didn't work. Liberal-Fake Kurgan 17:28, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::You have to add "*" before the name. Look at the page at CP for the specifics http://www.conservapedia.com/MediaWiki:Usernameblacklist Varah bodah shukriyyaa, Liberal-69.120.4.173 17:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) (User:Lyra Belaqua) :::format: *(?i:Kurgan) Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:14, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::DOESNT WORK NEED EXTENSION JUST TRIED ON MY OWN WIKI (that runs a later version of MediaWiki). So we need WillH. It all comes down to him. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:19, 5 April 2008 (EDT) This user is not kurgan His edit summary to Wiki... I must agree with him there, except for the "hate liberapedia and rationalwiki" part. --Liberal-Ryan 03:51, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Hai Im on irc, get on plskthxbai --Liberal-Ryan 19:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Stupid Block I see, I'm a troll because I know the truth about homosexuality. You guys are hypocrites, you claim to oppose censorship then your censor me. Liberal-Computer889 12:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :If your going to block someone, make it User:Ryan. He left troll comments on my user talk page. Liberal-Computer889 12:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::He will NOT block me, as you are the troll here. I'm a fairly regular editor here and have the trust of most of the editors. So fuck you. --Liberal-Ryan 03:04, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Your so called "truth" about homosexuality is what normal people call a load of shit. Please take your homophobic shit somewhere else. Hopefully I'll have you out of here soon. --Liberal-Ryan 03:06, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::I hope Computer889 stays so we can explain to him that he's wrong. If he talks politely and doesn't vandalize we'll let him stay. Remember we're Liberals. Anal retentive banning is what Conservatives do. By the way I got banned for nothing from Unicyclopedia because I said nasty things about Andrew Schlafly and it hurts. And Liberals don't hurt people for nothing. Liberal-Barbara Shack 04:54, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Hi I am sorry about all of the vandalizing, trolling, and spamming me and my friends have done for the past few months. If you would, could you let me be a regular user? I now know there are better sites to vandalize and Sites that need some more constructive editors and less vandals, and I can help. I already created a ban patrol page to report vandals, spambots, and my impersonators instead of using your talk page. Thanks for letting me back --Liberal-SnakeMaster 3000 21:35, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Well I'm not going to ban you solely because your not vandalizing the wiki. But I still got my eye on you. Don't play any tricks on me.--Liberal- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 21:44, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Your BanPatrol Page is cool. Thanks for making it. I vote that you stay provided you behave nicely.Liberal-Barbara Shack Computer891 or whatever That user hasn't specifically done any vandalism, just expressed a misinformed opinion on a talk page. I thought you didn't ban anyone for that. "A headless horseman can't drive a cart." Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 21:52, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :I guess your right, but it seemed to resemble trolling to me. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 22:00, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Naw, the kid was either a parodist or just uninformed. We should try to nurture the young liberalism so the neocons (who cling to guns and religion in small towns out of bitterness, presumably angry at life as a whole) don't bury it under a mound of their tbbjejh. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:12, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::Kid? I'm going to become 16 this June, so I'm more of a teen. And I am NOT uninformed. One of my best fiends is gay, and he has been having perverted sexual thoughts (like, worse then one would expect in a 16 year old. MUCH worse) and I've been trying to persuade him to go into rehab to get rid of his homosexuality. And yes, one can get rid of homosexuality just like any other mental illness. My much older brother is living proof, he's married with a women and has 3 kids now. Liberal-Computer891 22:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I am not disputing it can be "cured," as you so tolerantly put it, but that it is a mental disorder. Do you know the definition of a mental disorder? Finally, anecdotal evidence posted on a wiki is hardly credible, that's like saying "I'm living proof red wine can make you fly." ::::Have you read my post on your talk page? Please consider #2. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 23:24, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Some people like straight sex. Others like gay sex. In general people are happiest if they have the type of sex they want. I once had a bisexual lover. He liked me but liked other men as well. I accepted that there were other things he needed as well as what I gave him. Fortunately nobody tried to force him to give up the men’s organisations he went to. If he had been forced to stop that would have made him frustrated and miserable. Liberal-Barbara Shack 23:54, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ELASSINTELASSINTELASSINT Hi Liberal-Ryan 08:58, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah, Thanks for reverting my edits --Liberal-Ryan 09:00, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Cheer up I notice you said on your user page that you're depressed. Here's a way to cheer yourself up; try to feel proud of yourself by pointing out that you don't have some negative trait. For example, be proud of the fact that you're not homosexual. That might work. Liberal-Computer893 21:18, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Please block this troll as soon as possible. His contribution is showing no constructive editing but deliberate trolling. --Liberal-Ostepolemus 21:49, 18 April 2008 (EDT) I am not trolling. I just gave you advice on how to cheer yourself up, Elassint, and you block me? That makes no sense. Liberal-Computer894 11:01, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Complex If you are everything, then following the "I think, therefore I am" argument I must be a part of you. If so, why would you make me question you? Isn't that contradictory to your own panexistential complex? Would that also make you an imperfect God? And so, why would you make scientists find out more about yourself if you already know? Humanity as a whole would be undermined. Think about that. If you are everything, why is there a thirst for knowledge? I personally know that I have at least some free will, to think. A better argument would be that "I influenced you to do that for our mutual interests," as a safer belief is that you exist as an organism with parasitic (mutually beneficial) relationships with everything in the universe. If you don't follow read some of the works of Aristotle. Good night. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 23:33, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Um, this is an interesting argument, but I have no sense when under Mania, and thats when i created that worthless account. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! 23:37, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Get on IRC pls... --Liberal-Ryan 18:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT)